dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Vo's Justice League
Justice League (also known as Justice League - Chapter I: Genesis) is the first film in [[Steven Vo's DC Cinematic Universe|'Steven Vo's DC Cinematic Universe']], which serves re-imagining of the infamous DC superhero franchise also serving as the launching pad of Steven Vo's DCCU. The film stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Taylor Kitsch and Rebecca Ferguson, and centers on six different "superheroes", who are struggling with their public identities and are forced to work together to stop a threat with cruel intentions for Earth. Cast (Cast as of 2015) * Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Taylor Kitsch as Clark Kent / Superman * Rebecca Ferguson as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Kellan Lutz as Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Chris Pine as Barry Allen / Flash * Sharlto Copley as Braniac * Colin Firth as Alfred Pennyworth * Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane * Ben Foster as Steve Trevor * Ansel Elgort as Jimmy Olsen * TBA as Perry White Plot The world and the public is conflicted over whether the world needs "superheroes", and are fearing their actions. These heroes include Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash and Superman; all of which have secret public identities Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen and Clark Kent / Kal-El, respectively. A robotic-alien spaceship arrives on Earth and makes its way to the city of Metropolis, carrying an alien robot. After defeating several military soldiers and getting the attention of the public (and the six superheroes), the robot announces that he will leave Earth and will not harm it if he has custody of the six heroes, for unknown reasons. Each of the heroes attempt to fend off the robot using their abilities so the robot will leave, however, they are knocked out and taken into the ship by the robot. There, the robot explains that he is a creation of his masters who goes by many names, now being "Brainiac" (what the public and the media call him), though he keeps his motivations classified. He tells the six that if the six are able to defeat his robot forces, he'll leave Earth, otherwise he'll exterminate the six himself and will do whatever he wants with Earth (and possibly the universe). Brainiac allows the six to prepare for his attacks, forcing the six to have to work together, which does not go smoothly. Green Lantern and Flash were already friends, while Wonder Woman and Aquaman (their alter-egos) have had a date, both prior to Brainiac's arrival. Batman and Superman don't get along easily, though they have no other choice since Brainiac's forces will attack anytime soon. The citizens of Metropolis evacuate the city, as military troops are gathered to assist the six heroes in facing off against Brainiac's forces. The six rally in defence against the robots, only to be overwhelmed by the large number of robotic forces. As the military and the six battle the robots, Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash help evacuate the remaining civilians, leaving Superman, Green Lantern and Aquaman to help the military battle the drones. The six have gotten rid of all of the robotic forces, leaving Brainiac as the only opponent left. After a fierce battle between Brainiac and the six, Brainiac stops the battle and flees Earth in his ship, leaving various broken technology behind, saying that he will return eventually to take them down. The six heroes are granted with praise from the public and the government, as the six agree to unite again if and when they are needed, while the public and the media names them the Justice League.